1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical storage cell or battery with at least one anode space provided for an alkali metal as the anolyte and with at least one cathode space provided for a sulfur-containing catholyte substance, which spaces are separated from each other by an alkali-ion-conducting solid electrolyte and are confined by a cell wall of metal, particularly of a light metal or steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage cells of the above-mentioned kind have assumed increased importance in recent years in view of their use as stationary and also mobile energy storage devices with a high energy density. Metal and in particular, a light metal or steel is preferred as the material for the cell walls, because of the easy machinability and, because of the good mechanical and electrical properties.
If steel is used, it has been found that the corrosion resistance is far from sufficient for long-term batteries and that additional measures must be taken. As far as light metal and in particular, aluminum, are concerned, the corrosion resistance is better there, but poorly conducting layers are formed which change the electrical properties of the battery so that further operation is no longer possible because of the high resistance.
In an effort to solve this problem, an attempt was made to protect a cell wall consisting of light metal against corrosion by means of a coating of MoS.sub.2 (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,603).
It has also been attempted to provide the current collector, in the case on an inversely built-up cell, with a layer of carbon or graphite, in order to improve its corrosion behavior (see German Published Non-Prosecuted Application 2 549 544).
Inherent in the above-mentioned attempts, however, are disadvantages regarding the reliability of the layer. Also, the preparation of such layers requires considerable expense.